Decode
by XxThe-Crimson-Chaos-Of-FatexX
Summary: Lightning's pregnant with Noctis' child, but what happens when Noctis suddenly leaves her crushed and alone in the beginning of her pregnancy for another girl, But can the new kid at school named Hope pick up the pieces?
1. Decode intro

**A/N: okay so this is REALLY my first time doing a romance/drama fic, so go easy on me.**

**disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot to the story, otherwise everything else goes to Square-Enix.**

**Enjoy.****Decode**

* * *

It all started at the Cocoon Academy College during lunch time, as Lightning was sitting in the student union building where all the other students gathered around to either relax, hang out, eat their lunches, or even study, but in Lightning's case she was waiting for a special someone to meet her there.

Lightning wore skinny black jeans, and a button up pink shirt. She had sat down at one of the couches with her legs crossed writing in what appeared to be a note book, although she wasn't only just writing but she was listing down names.

She had seemed to be in deep thought as she taped the end of her pen in her mouth while gazing to the side; as if thinking very carefully.

She seemed to be so distracted that she didn't notice her boyfriend sneak up from behind the couch and gently grabbed her face and tilted her head back so that way he could kiss her from above.

They both kissed passionately for a short period of time, before he boyfriend pulled from the kiss, and hopped over the couches to sit along side the one he loved.

"How was class?" asked Lighting, with a smile upon her face.

"Eh, it could have been better." replied Noctis, as he wore dark blue jeans, with a blue and black checkered button up shirt.

The two had been dating for a good year and a half now, as they both felt like they were one another's best friends or better halves.

"so what do you have there?" Noctis asked, referring to the notebook that Lightning held to her chest.

"oh its….nothing…"started Lightning. " Just a list of names I wrote down.

"list….of names?" Noctis then had a puzzled look upon his face.

"yeah its nothing." Lightning gave a quick reply.

"No tell me, I would like to know." assured Noctis.

By this time Lightning had an uneasy expression on her face.

"Well I don't want to say anything yet but….I-I think I'm pregnant."

Noctis then had a shocked expression on his face, but it slowly turned into a smile.

"So….boy or girl?" he asked.

"Don't know yet, I just might still be in the earlier stages of the pregnancy." replied Lighting.

"Okay then." Noctis started. "either way I'm happy about this."

With this being said, this had made Lightning feel relieved as for she didn't think he'd approve with her being pregnant yet.

A small smile formed on her pink lips, as she thought about the idea once more leaving her in her thoughts once again. And with this Noctis then leaned over and kissed her forehead before leaving for his next class.

"I'll see you later." he called back to her, but Lightning was only able to hear part of it as she was still thinking about the thought of her being pregnant, best part of it all was that she got to be with the one she loved.

* * *

_**Later that day..**_

Lightning and several of her friends decided to go out to get something to eat after all their classes were over, so they stopped at a small restaurant on their way home.

"So Light, did you tell him yet?" asked Serah, Lightings younger sister.

"Tell who what?" injected Snow, who was Serah's fiancé.

Lightning simply gave a simple smile which told her sister and everyone else at the table the answer they needed to know, the only person that didn't understand was Snow.

"Aww what's wrong Snow you still don't understand?" chuckled Vanille.

"Snow, Lightning's pregnant." said Sazh.

A blank expression was then left on Snow's face, and it didn't take long until Snow burst out into laughter causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Serah.

Snow laughed so hard he had to wipe a tear away from his eye before he answered.

"I just never expected Lightning of all people to be the type of person to get…Pregnant." said Snow, as he continued to lightly chuckle.

Snow suddenly received a kick from under the table, that was delivered by Lightning as she glared at him.

This caused everyone at the table to chuckle a bit also.

* * *

After everyone had finished eating they all went back to the house they all shared together.

They had all just walked in the door, everyone walked into the living room to relax and watch some tv for a bit.

Lightning was about to join them when suddenly her phone started to ring, she quickly reached into her pocket to get it, and instantly recognized the number that was displayed upon it.

It was Noctis, she was excited to talk to him, but also wondered why he didn't go out to eat with them, but she didn't think much of it as she answered it.

"Hey babe"

"Yeah uhh.. hey." started Noctis with a depressing tone in his voice. " Cant we talk?"

**End**


	2. Breakups & First days

**A/N: okay, reviews already!, wow i'm pretty shocked here you guys, i didnt think much of the first chapter i mean it was short for that matter, but i'm glad i got reviews, thanks you guys.**

**i'm sure you'll like this chapter, i put alot of thought into it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Decode Chapter two: Breakups and First days**

* * *

"He said WHAT!" yelled a very furious Vanille, as her fists tightened and she stomped her foot as hard as she could against the lounge carpet floor, causing almost every student that was sitting in the student lounge to turn their heads at the sudden outburst.

"That's horrible." Serah said, with a puzzled expression on her face, as she comforted her older sister.

"Wow I cant believe he'd say such a thing like that." injected Snow.

"Snow, you didn't even know him." said Sazh.

"So,…but don't ruin my moment now." said Snow.

Lightning was biting down on her nails trying not to cry, as she thought about the phone conversation between her and her now Ex-lover.

**_(FLASHBACK)_**

_"Can we talk?" asked Noctis_

_"Sure what's wrong babe?" asked Lightning as she sat down on her bed._

_Noctis sounded like he was hesitating a bit trying to think of what exactly he wanted to say, and Lightning was able to recognized this over the phone._

_"What is it Noct." she asked once more._

_"Uhh…okay, I've had some time to think about our situation Lighting."_

_"Situation…what situation?" she asked._

_"The whole thing with you being pregnant and all…"started Noctis. "I just don't think I'm ready for this big jump yet, I mean I was when you first told me…but now…I just realized I have my whole life ahead of me right now, and I cant just stop it all right here."_

_Lightning wasn't sure she was understanding the concept of what he was trying to say, or the point he was trying to make for that matter._

_"What are you saying…"_

_"Look…Light, what I'm trying to say is that, I cant be with you right now…I really cant let you being pregnant and all slow me down in my life right now."_

_Around this time Lightning's eyes started to water, she didn't want to believe it….she couldn't…_

_"What are you trying to say Noctis?"_

_Noctis exhaled over the phone as if he had been holding in his breathe for quite some time now._

_"To get straight to the point Light." he started. "I'm not ready to be a father at this point in my life, but most of all I cant be with you…."_

_Lightning's thoughts started to race after what was said,_

_They had been together for a good while now….but now,..he didn't want to be with her or be around to help her out during her pregnancy._

_"I'm sorry Light…" was Noctis' last words before he hung up on her._

_**(ENDFLASHBACK)**_

* * *

It was young Hope's first day at C.A.C. though at first he wasn't to excited about it, but once he found out he got to play for the school's soccer team, everything started to look up for him.

He was walking up to the student union building; or in other words the student lounge, Glancing at his class schedule.

Apparently he didn't have class for another hour or so, so he decided to go sit down in the student union building and try to work out his schedule.

Hope walked into the over sized lounge where all the other student gathered around to do what they usually would when they didn't have classes at the moment.

Hope walked over to one of the hundreds of couches that decorated the giant room, just adjacent to the couch he sat on was another couch that seemed to have a few people sitting on it trying to comfort one of their pink haired friends, but Hope really couldn't see exactly who it was for there was someone standing in front of her with orange-ish red pigtails, who seemed to be frustrated by something.

Hope didn't think much of it though, as for someone had jumped over the couch he sat on and sat next to him, Hope glanced over at the person that sat next to him.

This person had fair dark colored skin, who wore the C.A.C. soccer uniform; which was black sweat pants, and an orange jacket with the schools logo on it, with a soccer ball imprinted underneath it.

The guy looked up and caught Hope's glance.

"Hey you must be that pessimistic new kid..Err..I mean Hope!"

"Yeah…wait..what?"

"Nothing…, Anyway you can call me Kevin." as he held out his hand for Hope to shake, as Hope then shook it.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to be playing together then, right?" asked Hope, as he retrieve his hand.

"Got that right my new found friend." started Kevin. "but hey I'll catch you later okay, I have to head to my next class. So I'll see you during practice." Kevin waved back to Hope as he left.

Around this time Hope had once again looked over his class schedule again, it seemed he had Photography next.

But he didn't know where the classroom was, for he glanced around once trying to find someone he could ask for help.

He looked back over to the couch that was adjacent to him, and didn't realized that the group of people that sat there had left, all except for a girl that seemed to be a little older than him, who had long strawberry blond hair with luscious pink lips; she was beautiful Hope thought.

But she seemed to be bother by something Hope thought to himself, maybe she was the one her friends were trying to comfort.

Hope finally came back into reality as he realized she was the closet person he could ask, So finally building up the courage to ask this strawberry pink haired woman he didn't know a simple question.

Hope then grabbed his stuff and walked over to her, she really didn't pay much attention to him as she dazed off into her thoughts.

"Umm…Excuse me." mumbled Hope, as he stood on the side of her.

But the pink hair woman didn't hear him.

"M-miss.." started Hope again.

This caused her to shift a little, but she still didn't take notice of the boy that stood beside her.

Hope then stretched out his hand slowly to touch hers, as his hand inched near and nearer to hers, Hope's hand was just about to touch hers when suddenly her hand snatched up, and grabbed his.

"AHHHHH!" Hope yelled as he fall onto the carpet floor.

The pink haired woman glared down at the fallen boy with a look of disgust upon her face, as Hope felt his heart jump out of his chest to the events that just happen, while everyone in the lounge turned their heads one again to the young boys sudden outburst.

"What is it?" she asked him.

Around this time Hope had pretty much just shit himself, as for he didn't know what to say now.

"Well…"asked the pink haired woman impatiently.

Hope had to mentally clean himself up, and finally remembered what is was he needed to ask her.

"I-I just wanted…to ask you if you knew where the photography classroom was."

"No.." she said instantly as she stood up from her seat, grabbed her stuff and stormed off away from him.

"S-sorry…" mumbled Hope as he watched her storm off, but she couldn't him.

What a day, Hope thought to himself….What a day.

_**End**_


	3. Heart Broken

**A/N: Alright here's chapter three, sorry its short but i needed a breaking point so i could start the fourth chapter off in a good spot.**

**Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,….except your attention.**

**Decode **

**Chapter four: Heart Broken**

* * *

Lightning had just stormed out of the student lounge building then straight to her locker, she had dropped off her things only to pull out her notebook that had her baby names in it.

She then held the notebook closer to her chest as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. And out of all the places why start crying now? She thought to herself.

She didn't want to be here, she just wish she could be laying down in her bed for the rest of her meaningless life.

She argued with herself to see weather or not she wanted to confront him about his decisions, but then again on the other hand she wanted him to be happy, and apparently that wasn't with her and his unborn child.

She started to think that she was going to be a single mother in college, even though this didn't really bother her that much, but the thought of it popped into her head, she never expected it to happen like this.

But just as things couldn't get any worst, Lightning could hear a certain someone's giggle and she knew all to well who it was.

Lightning quickly wiped the tears away from her eyes, and peered from beyond her locker door, and just a few feet away from her was two girls chatting amongst themselves.

Lightning knew exactly who one of them were.

Stella Fleuret: the number one girl that Lightning hated with a very strong passion; but it was for the simple fact that Stella was always jealous of Lightning for dating Noctis, even though Noctis dated Stella before her, but either way it didn't make a difference.

From a few feet away Lightning could hear what they were talking about….

_"So is it true?" ask the girl that stood beside Stella._

_"Is what true?" questioned Stella, as she tried to play clueless from her friends questions._

_"That you and Noctis are back together?"_

_Stella knew the answer to this question, and she also loved the fact that a certain SOMEONE was also listening from afar, as she could see Lightning from the corner of her eye. Stella then gave her friend a leading answer…_

_"Maybe…"_

_""Oh come on you have to tell me." started Stella's friend. "I saw you two talking, and you both seemed to be a little close, if you ask me."_

_A bashful Stella then smirked at this, as she saw that Lightning was impatiently waiting for an answer from the corner of her eye._

_"Yes we are back together, He even told me that he still loved me." Stella finally replied._

And with these words from Stella's mouth being said, Lightning's legs suddenly gave out from beneath her as she fell to the ground, dropping the notebook and feeling every emotion within her starting rise up.

This got Stella and her friend's attention as they glanced over at a distressed Lightning on the ground.

Lightning thoughts raced in her head, thoughts of Stella being with Noctis started to claw its way into her mind, then instantly her poor broken heart.

Stella and her friend then walked off past her, leaving Lightning to process what was just said.

She was heart broken.

* * *

_**Later that day….**_

Hope had finally finished his first day at the college, and was able to get situated in soccer.

Now that practice and school was over, Hope really didn't know what he could do now, he had hoped he'd make some friends that would ask him to hangout, but his new found friend Kevin had errands to take care of, so that kind of ruled that out.

So the only thing he could do was go home and start working on his homework that needed to be done.

First thing he needed to find out was who was going to be his partner in his photography class, everyone else had partners but him. After all it was his first day and a lot of people didn't show up, his teacher had already picked him out a partner but apparently she didn't show up, so he'd probably have to find someone else.

His photography teacher had listed a couple people but they were absent today. Hope thought he'd probably have better luck the next day.

What were those names again? Hope thought to himself.

_Vanille…..Lightning…._

_Eh_, he'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: sorry its short, but the next chapter is a lot longer.

_**End**_


	4. Bad thoughts into Good ones

**A/N: okay thanks for the Reviews everyone, so just a heads up this is where the story starts to open up.**

* * *

Lightning and the others were sitting down in the student lounge, Lightning of course wasn't paying attention to whatever it was they were talking about.

The only things her mind could make out was Vanille going on about something that had to do with a new student that was suppose to call her in a little while, the reason why was because her and Vanille had missed photography yesterday due to the fact that Lightning was to busy crying her eyes out on the hallway floor, when Vanille had just so happen to show up and help her. Then Lightning decided she wanted to leave school early because of her break down, so Vanille went with her.

Vanille had told her that because they missed yesterday they both had to partner up with the new student besides they were they only three left, but this made Lightning think a little; didn't someone ask her about photography?

Lightning didn't think much of it, as she reverted her thoughts back to the conversation between Stella and her friend.

The thought made Lightning's stomach turn a little, as she suddenly felt sick and pressure on her stomach, this causing her to hold a hand on her stomach, the more she thought about Noctis and Stella the more sick and hurt she felt.

Lightning even spent all morning in the shower trying to wash away the hurt and the pain, but no matter what she did, nothing seemed to work, she started to lose her appetite, and practically spent almost all night crying herself to sleep.

She felt as if it would take a miracle or maybe a little 'hope' to make her feel better.

But then again she knew she couldn't stay this way forever, because after all she was only a week pregnant.

This put a small smile on her face as she had the thought of her being pregnant on her mind now, she was desperate for anything that would get her mind away from the thoughts that would depress her.

Lightning sat down a little ways from everyone else, she pulled out her notebook and started to tap the pen on the side of the page as she thought about names, which was a difficult thing right now; one because she didn't know if it was going to be a boy or girl yet.

Lightning started to think what it would be like to have a girl, this idea fueled her small smile into a simple grin, that she quickly cleared off her face as she notice her sister Serah looking at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Serah asked.

Lightning then gave her sister the _'What-are-you-talking-about' _look.

"I just saw you smile Light" Serah started. "did you finally think of some names yet?"

This then caught everyone else's attention.

"Yay!" cheered Vanille. "If it's a girl you should name her after me!"

"or Oprah…." Sazh whispered, which caused everyone to look at him funny.

Snow looked like he was going to give a name, but then decided not to.

"Just so you guys know." started Lightning. "I'm not taking _Any_ name advice from you guys."

And with this being said, this caused everyone to go in awe from Lightning's stern words.

* * *

_**Mean while...**_

Hope had just received a phone number from his teacher, apparently his teacher didn't have time to call Hope's new partner so he made Hope do it, only to get a head start on who he'd be partnering up with.

Hope had just got back from the photography room and was now walking to the student lounge building, he glanced at the number he got.

He then wondered who it would be.

He then reached the student lounge, and sat at the couch he sat down at the day before, he saw a lot of familiar faces as he looked around.

He even looked over at the couch that was adjacent to his and saw the same people he saw yesterday, a tall blonde haired man in a trench coat, that had his arm around a small girl with pink hair, then a dark skinned man with a fro, then beside him was an orange haired girl in a skirt, then finally…her; The women with the strawberry blond hair from yesterday.

Hope started to think about the frightening memory from yesterday, he hoped he wouldn't have to ask her anymore question do to the fact that she seemed upset yesterday, but today she seemed a little better he thought to himself, as he saw her talking to her companions.

Hope then realized he still needed to call this number and find out who he was partnering up with, he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the number one last time, before he started to punch the numbers into his phone.

Hope then held the phone up to his ear, as he heard it ringing for a little bit.

While it started to ring, Hope started to look around the room while he waiting patiently for who ever it was that was suppose to pick up.

Suddenly he heard a ringing sound coming from the couch that was adjacent to him, He then watched as the people sitting on the couch suddenly went silent as they waited for who's ever phone it was to answer.

Hope started to panic, as he quickly hung the phone up....

_**

* * *

**_

_**End**_


	5. Hope&Light

**A/N: Okay chapter five is here, i didnt think i'd be able to get it done in time, but i did.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_It all started when Hope had just dialed in the phone number he received a little while ago from his teacher._

_He decided to wait a little while until someone finally answered, as he looked around the student lounge, he then realized that someone's phone had started to ring, as he looked over to the couch next to his, he could see that the group that had been talking suddenly went silent as someone's phone started to ring on their side._

_Hope started to panic for he thought it would have been the girl from yesterday, as he quickly hung the phone up...._

* * *

Everyone had just started to complain about their ideas for names for the baby, but Lightning wasn't excepting any.

Lucky for Lightning someone's phone had started to ring, causing everyone to go silent as they waited for someone to answer it.

Lightning quickly dug into her pocket for her phone but just as she thought, it sure wasn't hers.

Then she looked over at Vanille as she struggled to find hers. Finally she was able to find it, but her phone had stopped ringing. Vanille quickly flipped open her phone, but didn't recognize the number, So she decided to call back the number.

Lightning stared at Vanille who already had the phone up to her ear.

"Hopefully it's the new kid." suggested Vanille, as she waited for the person to pick up.

Suddenly the FF7 victory battle ring tone theme, started to echo as if it was coming from somewhere nearby.

Everyone then followed the sound of the ring tone, and it seemed to be coming from a young silver haired boy, that was sitting on the next couch, they all stared at him.

The boy didn't make any sign of movement as he stared back at them with wide eyes.

"Are you going to get that?" Serah called out to the silver haired boy.

Hope finally realized they were talking to him.

"Oh uhh...right." the boy replied as he flipped open his phone and answered.

"Hello." he spoke into the phone, just as Vanille could hear the boys voice through the phone she then closed her phone and walked over to the boy.

Not a very bright kid Lightning thought, but then she realized that it was the boy from yesterday that tried to get her attention, she suddenly remembered, feeling a little guilty for acting the way she did.

"So you must be Hope I presume." Vanille greeted, as she stuck out her hand. "I'm Vanille."

Hope hesitated for a moment before sticking his hand out and shaking hers.

"I was told we'd be working with you, so I guess we're going to be the best of friends, right?" Vanille said joyfully.

"W-we?" Hope stuttered.

"Oh right." Vanille said, as she pointed back over to Lightning.

"She's also going to be partnering up with us."

It was just as Hope feared. He already felt as if he made a bad impression yesterday, because she stormed off upset once he finally got her attention, but hopefully things will be different…at least he hoped.

"Her names Lightning."

The name repeated itself inside his head. Strange he thought, but shrugged it off as he thought it was unique in a way.

Vanille then suggested that he'd sit with them, even though Hope wasn't really ready to meet so many people all at once, he didn't want to seem lame, or uncool to them.

But he ended up getting off his seat with his things and walked over the group of people, he felt really nervous though.

"Everyone this is Hope." Vanille introduced.

"Well hi Hope." greeted Sazh.

"Its really nice to meet you Hope." said Serah, as she gave him a warm loving smile.

"Hey kiddo." said Snow, as he leaned forward to grab Hope's hand and shake it, almost tearing the boys arm off.

Then finally Vanille guided him over to Lightning, who closed her notebook and looked up at him, giving him a soft smile. He then smiled back.

"Sorry about yesterday" started Lightning. " I was really out of it yesterday and I didn't even realize I lied to you when I said I didn't know where the classroom was."

"No, I-Its fine." Hope said, as she started to relax a bit knowing that there was no tension between them.

Lightning then nodded, seeing as to how the boy understood, even though he didn't know what was wrong with her yesterday.

* * *

_**The Next Day….**_

Hope came to school early the next day to turn in some paper work, even though he didn't have any classes today, He thought he'd stick around the student lounge until he had to go to practice later during the day.

Hope had just arrived at the lounge but he didn't expect to see Lightning sitting down alone writing in her notebook.

Hope then started to wonder weather or not it would be okay to sit next to her.

But just as he started to question his self she then looked up from what she was doing and noticed him walking by, as she gave him a simple smile.

Thinking that this gave him the okay, he sat down next to her.

"Hey Lightning" greeted Hope.

"What are you doing here so early Hope?" Lightning asked.

"Oh, nothing really just turning in some things." he said a bit nervously, he then saw that she was holding the notebook. "Is that the list of names your working on?"

Lightning saw that he was referring to the notebook she held, she started to wonder how he knew.

"Yes…but how did you know?" she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

This made Hope smile a bit.

"I heard Vanille and the others talking about it yesterday." said Hope. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

This made Lightning smile, as she saw how curious the boy seemed to be.

"Not really, just listing down some names until I figure out which one sounds better."

"Oh okay then, So how far along are you?" he asked.

Lightning then started to count the days its been since she found out in her head.

"Possibly two weeks and a day now." she replied.

Hope looked down at her stomach to see weather or not he could tell, then again it was pretty early he thought.

Lightning noticed this.

"What do I not look it?" she asked.

"No, its not that" Hope hesitated. "I-I just kinda wondered what it would feel like to know when a baby first develops.

A grin then spread on her face, as Lightning looked up at Hope, as he looked down to the floor and started to shift on the couch, a bit nervously from what he said.

She then reached down and grabbed his hand as it sat in his lap, she then made him point his fingers out.

Hope didn't know what was going on when he looked up at her, as she started doing something with his hand.

She then took his pointed out fingers and pressed them just a little below her belly button, and then made him press his fingers gently into her lower stomach.

Hope finally realized what it was that she was doing.

"It develops right here." she pointed out, while still holding onto his hand.

"It feels a little rough." Hope said with a slight but shocked expression upon his face, as he continued to look down at her stomach.

Lightning was getting ready to say something, but was interrupted when she started to look past Hope's head, and saw two certain people she really didn't want to see together.

Walking down the hallway was Noctis, as he had his arms around Stella's waist, and with this Stella then leaned into him and gave him a kiss, which resulted in him kissing her back.

Lightning started to remember that him and her use to do that together, and that it use to be so passionate she thought.

But to everyone else they were a cute couple. But as for Lightning it only made her stomach sink as she saw the two. She was hurt as she had to witnessed his act of Betrayal.

She knew she was going to end up seeing them together sooner or later, but she had tried so hard to keep her mind busy from trying to think about how much he hurt her.

And now seeing these two before her very own eyes made every emotion she had rise up within her. She could feel her stomach sinking down to the point to where she wanted to throw up, and then her eyes starting to water.

Around this time Hope finally looked up to see Lightning looking as if she was getting ready to cry, her eyes were already starting to water.

He removed his hand away from her stomach; but she didn't react.

Hope then saw that she was paying attention to something past him, as he fallowed her gaze by turning his head, but only to see two people showing affection for one another as they walked down the hallway together.

That must be him, Hope thought to himself as he watched the guy walk with a short blonde haired girl down the hall. Hope had learned half of the story from Vanille and Serah as they openly talked about how much they couldn't believe his decisions to not be with Lightning.

Hope then turned his eyes back to Lightning, he knew she must be going through a lot right now. Hope wanted to do something that would get her mind from the one person that hurt her the most.

He could then only think of one thing that he could do, but he had no idea what the consequences would be with someone be barely knew; he quickly shook the thought out of his head.

Hope then positioned himself in font of her, then without a second thought he wrapped an arm around her neck, then his other around her back, brining her into a gentle hug, it was the only thing he could think of.

With this Lightning's emotions had came to a sudden pause, as she started to realize she was being hugged. She turned her gaze from Noctis down to Hope.

She then started to feel a little better as she realized what it was that Hope was trying to do. She then closed her eyes and started to hugging back.

Trying so hard to forget about her pain.

* * *

_**Mean while..**_

While walking down the hallway, Noctis tried to see if he could find any of his friends sitting down in the lounge area, but there were to many people sitting down.

But something caught his eyes, as he saw what appeared to be Lightning hugging someone he had never seen at this school before.

He didn't know who it was, but he suddenly felt a little upset with this…or maybe even a little jealous.

But, Before he could think anything else, his thoughts were interrupted when Stella had pulled his face down for another kiss.

_**End**_


End file.
